locked and protected
by Beyou532
Summary: Abigail Adams is on lock down and Lucas goes to the closest room he can find, an he's not the only one there. Will Lucas be able to protect Riley from what ever is lurking the halls? Not scary at all, just cute.


**Hello, for starters I don't own anything but this story. Riley and Lucas are not dating in this story so keep that in mind. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

The Principal came over the speakers as I was walking through the hall. "Lock down. Lock down. This is not a drill. Lock down. Lock down. This is not a drill. Everyone go to the closest room. Lock down. Lock down…" What the? I looked around and spotted the janitor's closet, better than nothing.

As I closed the door behind me I heard a scream and quickly turned on the lights. My eyes locked with two brown pools filled with fear. I knew they belonged to Riley the minute I saw them. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and turned off the lights, still hearing the warnings through the door. I took out my phone and looked at Riley though the gleam of light. "Riley are you okay?" I willed myself to sound as cool and collective as I could.

Without missing a beat, she was in my arms. I turned off my phone and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed into me even more as I rubbed little circles on her back with my thumb.

"I thought you were a killer." She laughed and I smiled.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and locked the door. In the dark I made out two shelves against a wall and cleaning supplies all over. I shuffled boxes out of the way and lead Riley to the corner where the shelves almost hid us. There wasn't a whole lot of room, barely any for one person, let alone two. I weaved my legs under the shelf to create more room but it didn't help any. I could feel Riley hesitate to sit down. I took a deep breath and pulled her legs on my lap so she wasn't completely sitting on top of me.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. My palms were starting to sweat, I have never been in a real lock down. It made it worse not having a teacher here, but my crush instead. My eyes were scanning the room when I heard Riley hiccup. I looked towards her and fear was still spread across her face. I reached out and rubbed her arm. She leaned forward and I could feel her hair tickle my cheek as her head lied on my shoulder. Her breaths were ragged, but no signs of tears yet. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know how serious this lockdown was. I felt for her shoulder and traced down her arm until I found her hand. Using my fingers I opened up her fist. Across her palm I traced "H.I." to see if she got my gesture. She lifted her head up. "U. O.K?"

She flipped my hand over and wrote, "S.C.A.R.D." She waited for a moment and continued. "U?"

"M.E. T.O.O" The warnings stopped and there was nothing but silence. I leaned closer to Riley, my lips were resting on her ear. In the quietest voice I could manage I said, "Don't worry we'll be okay." Riley slightly turned her head and nodded. I held out my hand, when she placed her small soft one in mine I started to draw little circles on her palm.

Minutes passed and my fingers grew lazy until they came to a complete stop. We sat there and listened. It felt like hours. My mind began to wander, Riley looked so pretty even if she was terrified. Her brown hair was tucked behind her ears, a few strands managed to find there way to her face. I took my hand and pushed them out of the way. My fingers slide down her face until they wrested on her cheek. Her head leaned into her hand. Both of our heads bolted towards the door, there was a faint scuffing sound growing louder. Footsteps. Riley grabbed my hand with both of hers and pulled in to her chest. Shadows blocked the light that came from under the door. They stopped, and so did my breathing. Murmurs of voices filled the small space. I listened for words but my heart was beating too fast for me to concentrate. "There!" A man screamed, the sounds of boots hitting the floor followed and slowly disappeared.

Riley hiccuped again, I could tell she was close to screaming but her lip was between her teeth to stop her. I took my free hand and rubbed her leg. Her mouth moved to my ear. "Lucas, whats going on?"

"I Have no idea Riley." I heard a sob that she tried to conceal. "Come here." I pulled her all the way onto my lap. She grabbed my shirt and tucked her head underneath my chin. Naturally my arms snaked around her. A few more hiccups escaped. "Shhhh. I'll keep you safe, Shhh."

Minutes passed and Riley whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know I should be calm and not panicking and.."

I cut her off, "You don't have to say anything, I'm scared too. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed, Okay?"

I felt her nod and I pressed my lips to her forehead. Her breath hitched and her head lifted up when I pulled away. I could see Riley lean in and followed her move. Our lips were inches apart…

BOOM. The door flew open, Riley jumped up and began to scream. I quickly pulled her behind me, my heart was racing and adrenaline pulsed through my body.

"Quiet! Quiet! I'm a cop, it's alright! You're alright!"

"Oh thank you." I let out a breath.

"Riley!" Mr. Matthews emerged from the hallway and turn on the lights. "You guys okay? We've been searching for you!"

"Yeah, We're fine dad." Riley's hand squeezed mine as she walked past me and into the hall, I followed her out.

"What happened anyways?"

"One of the delivery people left the back door open and a stray dog came into the school. Mr. Mitch saw it and said it looked like it had rabies. Animal control captured it about a half an hour ago." The Cops voice was deep but friendly.

"We've been looking for you tow for almost twenty minutes now."

"Wait," Riley stopped, "You mean to tell me that this whole thing was because of a dog! I thought that there was a mad killer out there!" A smiled formed on my face and I held back my laugh.

"Mr. Matthews may I borrow you for a minute or two?"

"Sure thing officer, I'll see you guys later." I waved to them and began to head towards the cafe when I felt someone grab my hand."

"Um, Lucas?"

"Yes Riley?" She took a step closer before meeting my eyes. She pushed up onto her toes and her lips met mine. Her lips were warm and sweet, not sloppy and seemed to fit perfectly into mine.

"Thanks." My cheeks began to burn, "Oh and Lucas, just so you know I so wasn't scared."

A chuckle escaped my lips, "Whatever you say Riley."

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
